


Depths of Affection

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth considers her potential suitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depths of Affection

Elizabeth knows it's unladylike to touch herself _there_ , to run her fingers along the slick cleft, to delve between the curls like a clownfish into an anemone, but sometimes at night she can't help herself.

Lately her father has been suggesting Captain Norrington -- James -- as a suitable potential match. She tries to imagine what it would be like, being married to him. Tries to imagine him in the bedroom, but all she can see is him in his stiff formal uniform and his wig. She can't picture him naked, sweaty, _disarrayed_ like she feels when she touches herself.

Unbidden, the image of Will Turner rises to her mind's eye. She's seen him at the smithy, and though he was decently clothed at the time, the image of sweat dripping down his face makes him seem like a much more likely prospect in the bedroom.

She shouldn't even be thinking of him in that way.

But as her fingers seek out the pearl in her oyster, she can't bring herself to care.


End file.
